


The King of the Heart

by BowDownKissMyCrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO, Angst, BAMF John, Crown kink, Daddy Sherlock, Dark John Watson, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Druglock, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Running Away, SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Violin, Smut, Uniform Kink, james or john, sherlock-freeform, whos the father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDownKissMyCrown/pseuds/BowDownKissMyCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, an omega who is in a serious relationship with an alpha named John, finds out he's pregnant; but John isn't the only one he has slept with recently. Sherlock reveals his past to John and his recent rendezvous. He also reveals that John isn't the only alpha Sherlock has in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ABO, im sorry if i get some stuff wrong. please leave comments telling me how you liked it, if you had any questions. ENJOY
> 
>  
> 
> ATTN: i will be adding more to the chapters later. if i add something to a chapter, i will put something about it in the notes. thanks

John smiled as he scented Sherlock again, adoring the smell of old books, leather, and smoke. Sherlock smiled and stretched his neck, giving John more room. The alpha scented Sherlock one last time before pulling away. "I have to get ready now, babe."

Sherlock pouted and wrapped his arms around the back of John's neck, "Or you could stay in bed with me." He smirked and hooked his leg on his boyfriend's waist. "I can make it worth your while." John chuckled and slid one hand up the leg around his waist, stopping as his fingers curved around Sherlock's ass.

"I have to work." The alpha pecked Sherlock gently and moved his leg away. "Now I want you ready and waiting when I get back. I'm taking you out to lunch. No complaints." The last bit came out as a command and Sherlock slightly bowed his head in submission. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The brunette leaned forward and caught John in a kiss. John quickly turned the kiss into a something deeper, turning Sherlock on and making him moan as their tongues slid along one another's. Too soon, John pulled away and smirked when Sherlock tried to chase the kiss. He got up and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Can I join you?" Sherlock stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching John strip.

With a mischievous grin, John motioned for Sherlock to join him. Sherlock stripped in record time and all but pounced on John once they were standing in the steady stream of water. John chuckled, "'m surprised you're not still sore from last night. It was pretty rough." Sherlock smiled and ducked his head to scent John, relaxing into the smell. John wound his arms around the thin brunette and kissed his neck, scenting him as well. 

After a few more seconds like that, John stepped back, determined to actually shower and not let Sherlock lure him into bed. Again. The taller man pouted but followed the blond's lead, running soap over his body. More than once, he purposefully brushed his arse over Johns waist or crotch. Without warning, John grabbed Sherlock's hips and stilled them, "Stop that or you wont be getting your surprise at lunch tomorrow."

"OK, alpha." Sherlock tried his best to look innocent as John's eyes darkened at the moniker. His fingers tightened on the omega's hips and- with careful control- ground into Sherlock's ass. He was rewarded with a low moan, a vague scent of slick, and Sherlock squirming back, trying to make it happen again. John pulled back and let go of Sherlock, turning around with a smirk to rinse himself off. 

Sherlock whimpered and wrapped himself around John's back, "Alpha, please. The hospital can go a day without you." John gave him a disapproving look over his shoulder.

"Sherlock, i want to help those people. Its only a 24 hour shift. I'll be back before noon tomorrow."

Sherlock pouted once again and lightly rubbed his half hard dick over the cleft in his alpha's ass. "Baby, my Heat isn't far off. Do you really want to leave me when it could start soon?" John stepped forward so that Sherlock couldn't continue to tease him. 

"When your Heat starts, I'll be right there." He turned around and scented Sherlock again, looking for the vanilla scent of Sherlock's imminent Heat. "We have another day and a half at least before you'll even notice." Sherlock rolled his eyes and began washing the soap from his body. "Don't forget to eat. You're going to lose weight during your Heat and I don't need you too malnourished to carry a baby if I can finally knock you up."

The brunette grinned softly at the thought of being pregnant with John's baby. "I promise to try and go to Angelo's for lunch today." He did want to carry John's child, but had been having trouble getting pregnant. They had been trying for almost six months and still nothing. It was harder for male omegas to get pregnant than female omegas, but it didn't stop John and Sherlock from trying every chance they got. 

John kissed the mating mark on Sherlock's neck before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. The omega followed suit, turning off the water and leaving John in the bathroom to get ready. He went into the bedroom and threw on one of John's jumpers, hoping the sight of him in it would persuade John into staying. Once it was on, Sherlock tugged on boxers and went into the living room, picking up his violin. 

As Sherlock began playing, John came out of the bathroom and watched Sherlock lose himself in the music. When the song changed to one that Sherlock had composed especially for John, he turned around. John smiled at Sherlock who continued to play as he walked over to John. The final chords died down and Sherlock set the violin to the side.

"I like the outfit.," John said, casting his eyes down at his own jumper. He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, John left, grabbing his coat and closing the door quietly. 

Sherlock slumped into his seat before grabbing his phone from nearby and calling a friend. "I'm alone. Will you come over?"


	2. Chapter 2

Not even fifteen minutes after John had left to go save lives, a key was turning in the door to 221B. Sherlock sprawled across the couch, dressed now only in his silk dressing gown. Johns jumper was carelessly tossed into their shared room and the room upstairs, which john thought only housed Sherlock's experiments, was ready. 

Sherlock kept his eyes closed as the other man strode into the flat and over to Sherlock. Only when soft lips slammed against his own did Sherlock acknowledge the man. "Took you two minutes longer than usual, James."

James Moriarty chuckled and moved to pull Sherlock into a sitting position. "Traffic. Strip for me." Sherlock hurried to comply, pulling off the silk and tossing it to the side. "Good boy..." James let his eyes wander across Sherlock's pale chest down to his small, omega cock. 

Sherlock felt slick start to gather as James called him a good boy. He shifted closer to the edge of the couch, not wanting to stain it and leave evidence John might find. "Alpha... I'm ready for you." He glanced towards the stairs leading to the spare room -their room. 

"You aren't ready until I say you are." James bent down and scented Sherlock. He growled possessively as he smelled John's alpha scent entwined with Sherlock's smooth, smoky scent. 

Sherlock whimpered softly at the growl and titled his head submissively, baring the spot that was decorated with John's mating mark. 

James smirked and felt himself harden. He carefully nipped at the mating mark. Sherlock whimpered again, slight distress making his scent bitter. James placed his teeth directly over the scar, echoing where Johns had been. 

Sherlock struggled not to move away. He loved James but didn't want to break his bond with John. He loved them both and didn't want to choose one over the other. Slick started to drip out of the raven haired omega at the display of dominance. "Please, alpha. Upstairs..."

The alphas cock twitched and hardened more as he scooped Sherlock up and started towards the stairs. "You've put on weight. Don't or else I might knock you up."

"Yes, alpha" Sherlock clung onto James and nuzzled him. He enjoyed the scent of metal, warmth, and fine silk. "Mine?"

A chuckle broke through James' smirk before he could stop it. "So possessive for an omega bitch. You know you're the only hole I use." James opened the door to their room and bodily tossed Sherlock onto the bed. "Present for me, bitch."

Sherlock scrambled onto his hands and knees. His spread his legs as much as he could and felt slick leak down his thighs. James sat behind him on the bed and sunk two fingers into Sherlock roughly. They moaned in sync, the edge of a whimper in Sherlock's. 

"Alpha, please. I need you. I need to feel you pounding into me. Please!" Sherlock kept begging as James added a third finger. 

After ten minutes of teasing, James deemed Sherlock ready. "I'm not going to be gentle."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut. And maybe some dirty talk, name calling, and oral knotting
> 
>  
> 
> This was written on my phone and phone typing sucks so if there are any glaring mistakes, please tell me in the comments. Thanks!

The moment Jim slammed into him, Sherlock was already moaning. He gripped the sheets below him as Jim began pounding into him. The alpha was longer and thicker then John but was aiming for his own pleasure instead of Sherlock's. He went harder and hit Sherlock's prostate, making him cry out. 

"Shut up, omega whore. Don't want anyone hearing you." James growled, slapping his ass harshly. "Such a sloppy hole... pouring slick for me." He struggled to keep his voice steady as he buried himself repeatedly in the gorgeous omega. 

 

"Yours... your whore!" Sherlock whimpered, sinking onto his elbows to change the angle in hopes of James hitting the small bundle of nerves again. "More... please, alpha!" 

James moaned and started thrusting faster. He wanted to be locked into Sherlock as quickly as possible so he could do it again and again until the little omega was bulging with his release. "Don't know how you're still tight.. bet you bend over for any alpha... little sexy whore."

 

"Only you..." Sherlock panted. He felt Jim's knot start to form and pushed back with each of Jim's thrusts. "More... knot me! Breed me up and make me yours!" The words were out without a thought and Sherlock barely noticed. His heat was coming sooner than expected and the need to be filled and bred was increasing. 

 

James moaned as Sherlock talked about being bred up, his biology telling him to bite and claim and breed quickly. He raked his nails down Sherlock's side and pushed in harder, forcing his knot into the omegas tight, wet hole. He gasped as his knot instantly caught and he came with a groan. 

Sherlock moaned like a slut as the knot in him caught and he came as the first wave of Jim's release filled him. He pushed back onto the knot, forcing more come out. The brunette kept moaning and pushing back, his inner muscles milking everything he could get out of James. 

James turned them carefully, trying not to tug on the knot keeping them close. He bit his lip each time another wave left him and filled Sherlock. "My rut... it starts the last day of your heat. I want to spend it with you. Need a sloppy hole that doesn't mind it rough."

Not paying attention to the words coming from Jim's lips Sherlock's nodded, clenching around the knot in him for all it was worth. The sensation of being filled with a large knot was incredible and, lately, rare for him. His mate, his John rarely had the time to truly knot him between work and sleep and if he did, John fell asleep during it and never tried to knot Sherlock twice in one night. Sherlock missed the feeling until James would satisfy him. 

After nearly thirty minutes of filling Sherlock with his seed, Jim's knot went down enough to pull out. The moment he did, come started dripping out of Sherlock and James quickly pressed a large plug into Sherlock to kept it all inside. They had a handful of toys stashed in the side table and he had grabbed the plug while Sherlock was moaning on his knot. 

 

Sherlock grinned sleepily as he stretched out and clenched around the plug. "Full..." he mumbled, pressing his face into the pillow. 

Jim slapped Sherlock's ass before rolling him over. "Blow me, slut."

Sherlock nodded and shifted before taking Jim's soft, wet length into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. He could taste his own slick and Jim's come and moaned at the taste, knowing that moaning around James would make him harden faster. 

The moment James was fully hard, he started thrusting into Sherlock's mouth, once again seeking his own pleasure over Sherlock's comfort. Between Sherlock's talent and Jim's rough treatment, it was barely five minutes before the start of a knot was demanding entrance into Sherlock's mouth. 

Sherlock's mouth and jaw started to ache as he felt the knot bumping at his lips and he forced his mouth wider just as the knot caught behind his teeth and come started pouring down his throat. He couldn't swallow it all no matter how hard he tried and let what wouldn't go down spill down his face. 

 

James moaned and kept lightly thrusting in Sherlock's mouth, wanting him to choke on his cock and his come. "Good boy... take a knot so well..." 

 

They stayed like that until Jim's knot when down and he pulled out. Sherlock coughed a bit as he regained his breath and looked up at Jim. There was fresh and dried come all over his face and he wanted more. "Again, alpha..." Sherlock whimpered. He sat back and noticed Jim's eyes light up. 

Jim saw how Sherlock's stomach was distended from all the come he'd stuffed into both holes and instantly wanted to fill Sherlock more. He flipped the brunette over and started rutting against his perfect ass, getting hard again. 

Sherlock smiled and spread his legs for the alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim spent almost twelve hours fucking himself deep into Sherlock. he knotted the omega nineteen times before being physically unable to. Sherlock woke four times to Jim pressing into his leaking, sloppy hole. But they both knew twelve hours was their max. 

It took at least eight to get the scent of sex and other alpha from the flat and Sherlock spent at least two emptying and cleaning himself out properly. He kissed Jim goodbye and the alpha made sure no one was around before vanishing onto the street. Sherlock spent twenty minutes on his knees, scrubbing the scent of slick out of the couch cushion before putting the bedsheets through the laundry twice and airing out the flat. He was exhausted by the end of it and actually hungry. 

Sherlock went to get properly dressed to go to Angelo's when he realized it was four in the morning and everywhere would be closed. He knew he couldn't cook to save his life and sat heavily on the couch, feeling overly emotional as tears pricked his eyes. Another symptom of his impending Heat, it frustrated the omega further. Hot tears poured down his face and he started getting angry and throwing pillows around, staining the air with the scent of upset, distraught, and frustration. More tears fell as he sat among the mess he'd created in the living room and he cursed himself for feeling out of control. He whimpered for his alpha before pulling the blanket that was on the back of John's seat over himself. He buried his face in the fading scent as he moved towards their bedroom. Sherlock changed back into John's jumper and crawled onto his mate's side of the bed. He whimpered again and fell into an uneasy sleep after mentally checking he'd gotten rid of all evidence Jim had been there.

 

 

John came home just after one in the afternoon, expecting to see Sherlock on the couch watching telly or laying down, typing away on the laptop. He had barely opened the door downstairs when the scent of his mate's distraught and almost full Heat slapped him in the face. John raced upstairs and tripped over a book that had been thrown during Sherlock's fit. He looked around for Sherlock before running into their room, half relieved, half confused to see Sherlock still in bed. Sherlock was asleep, tears dried on his face and mindlessly rutting against the mattress. His upper body was curled around johns pillow and the blankets, including the one pilfered from the living room, had been scraped together to form a temporary nest. 

John tried his best to ignore the scent of almost Heat and went to his mate, scooping Sherlock into his arms and waking him. Sherlock woke up, panicky and on edge. tears filled his eyes again as he crushed himself to John, scenting him as if his life depended on it. "I- I- I missed you!" the omega sobbed, clinging onto his John.

The alpha tried to soothe him "I'm here, baby, I'm here... What happened to the living room, love? Did something upset you?"

Sherlock sniffled and nodded. "It was four am," he mumbled into John's neck. John looked down at him, forcing Sherlock to detach himself from John and look up. "I was hungry... but it was four and everything was closed... and I wanted you... you weren't here and I felt hot... I was upset." He sniffled again and nuzzled close to his alpha.

John rubbed Sherlock's back and tried to soothe him. the closer Sherlock nuzzled, the stronger the Heat scent became. He couldn't stop his body from responding and soon the pressure in his pants was pushing against Sherlock. The brunette, already lost in his Heat, rocked down in John's lap. 

The scent of slick began to fill the air and mix with the heavy scents of Heat and upset omega, confusing John. Part of him wanted to push Sherlock onto his back and mate with him while other parts wanted to hold him until every trace of Sherlock being upset was gone. Sherlock made the choice for him by rocking down on him harder, burying his face in John's neck again and mumbling, "Are you gonna make me have to get out the toys?" John growled quietly and moved Sherlock into the middle of the makeshift nest.


End file.
